Team DMC Siege
by MayCarey
Summary: The Team DMC heroes drop into the lives of Ash, Gridlock and Sledge to save the future American government from a time terrorist trying to tamper with the 2020 presidential election.
1. Chapter 1: A Hotel Room

"This has got to be fast." The voice of their commander echoed in her mind on a loop. That often happened as she was coming to consciousness. Some simple thought would get stuck and keep repeating. Like one line of an obnoxious song or a short phrase from a dream. In this case, their orders for the mission. Not the worst thing to wake up with. Blinking, she took a quick stock of her situation. Dark motel room. Probably early morning. A figure on the other bed. Looked female and sleeping soundly.

Rolling onto her back, she allowed herself a leisurely look around. There appeared to be no one else in the room. Only two bags on the floor. Two women sharing a hotel room with only one bag a piece. These were definitely special ops on a mission. She smiled and sat up in bed looking down at the choice of sleep attire. Black shorts and a grey t-shirt with the letters FBI printed on it. Both looked like they were issued rather than purchased. Sliding out of the bed she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Average height, athletic, nice cheek bones and pretty red hair. Not bad. She guessed the bag by the bed she woke up in was hers and started rummaging through it for situational clues. No telling how soon her roommate would wake up and she needed to be ready.

A simple black leather wallet. Something you could carry in a pants pocket. Functional. She opened it to see the name Eliza Cohen beside her borrowed face looking back at her with a pissy, matter-of-factness. "Hm. Can't imagine you have too many friends, Miss Cohen." Dropping the wallet, she grabbed a book tucked in the side of the bag. She studied the strange writing on the cover a moment. "Greek? What the hell?" She let the book open to a folded piece of paper. Opening what was obviously a letter, she was only more confused. "What is this? Hebrew?" closing the book with a heavy sigh she asked herself, "Where the hell did they drop us? We're supposed to be in the U.S." She quickly grabbed the nearby remote to turn the TV on. It flashed on to what looked like a local news channel for Los Angeles, California, "and the rest of the week looks bright and sunny." That was a good sign.

A short loud snore came from the other bed followed quickly by a sudden movement. "You alright?" she asked, as matter-of-factly as she could, while flicking off the TV. A robust woman sat up groggily in the bed rubbing her narrow eyes with work roughened hands. "Yeah I'll be fine." She grumbled in a husky Australian voice while scratching her short brown hair. "I just wish my grandma was making stew."

"Hell yeah." May giggled loudly, relieved, grateful to wake up with Devil. "They finally dropped us in the same place. Makes it so much easier."

"Yep." The big woman yawned and stretched, pulling her faded Victoria Bitters t-shirt tight across her unencumbered breasts. "Wow." May couldn't help but mutter to herself. "What?" came the sleep heavy response.

"Nothing." May replied quickly, looking through her bag for clothes. It was strange to she him so groggy. Devil was usually a better riser than this, but maybe transmitting into a female body gave his mind a bit of a jolt. He was the only agent who could transmit without self image restrictions. The techs still didn't understand how that worked or what side-effects there could be.

A knock at the door snapped her back to the present. She stood and walked past Devil, still groggy, and checked the peephole. It was a bald man slightly taller than her, but very muscular in a black t-shirt with a union flag on it. He stared at the peephole like her could actually see her. . . . and smiled.

"We've got a visitor." May said cautiously. "I'll try to keep it quick. You can go take a shower to avoid contact." She said opening the door. Devil was not quick to move. May said nothing, just stared in irritation at the man. Seems like the sort of thing a no-nonsense, multi-lingual career FBI woman might do. He just leaned causally against the doorframe and said with a charming smile in a thick Scottish accent, "Grandma's making stew."

May couldn't believe their luck and let out a piercing giggle before she could stop herself. "Hell yeah." Called a sleepy Auzzie voice. Which only made May giggle harder. Somehow despite taking the accents and vocal inflections of the people they dropped into, May always seemed to keep her unique giggle. Generally it made things trickier. One more tell that she wasn't who she appeared to be. But sometimes it actually helped.

"Yep. That's how I knew it was you. I heard you through the wall just now," Remarked the man in his rolling accent. Suppressing the involuntary shiver at the sound of his voice, May rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject, "That's a really nice body you fell into Captain."

"Thanks." Came the husky, Australian response. May and Devil looked from each other to the matronly woman yawning and stretching on the bed. Together they spoke in shock. "Captain?" A pair of irritated dark eyes turned on them. "Well if you're both over there, who else would I be?"

They stood in silence a moment looking at Captain and then at each other. Devil spoke first. "Look down, cap." Confused the large woman said, "What" and turned her face toward her own ample bosom, before looking up again with wide worried eyes. "What the hell?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

_AN These are all very short because i'm just playing with the story right now. Let me know what you think. If you watch Captain Who Gaming on Twitch, let me know if you have any ideas that I should include. Thanks._

He paced the room.. . . . She paced the. . . . Captain paced the room in utter confusion, rambling to himself, herself. . . in that strong Australian accent. "This can't be happening. It's supposed to be a transfer of like body types."

"It's okay, cap. Just calm down." May said as she rummaged through the other bag in the room. Devil leaned against the wall with a look of mild discomfort on his face. Clearly from holding in laughter. Captain stopped to stare angrily at him.

"Do you have something to say, Devil?"

"Only that you might not want to stomp so much." Came his answer in a deep Scottish accent that made May shiver across the room. "It really makes you bounce." Without looking up from the bag, May sputtered trying to stop the snicker.

"Oh for. . ." Captain turned away even angrier as Devil cut him off laughing.

"Tori."

"What?" Captain barked.

"Tori" May held up the ID she'd found. "Tori Fairous. There's a clipping in here about saving fire fighters and it looks like you got an award for it." She smiled at him.

"Nicely done, Miss." Devil smirked.

"Oh shut up, Devil." Captain huffed trying to cross his arms and quickly realized his boobs were in the way. He opted for a hands on hips posture instead. "We need to get on task here."

"Yes, Ma'am." May said enthusiastically.

"Seriously, though," Captain shouted, back in a frantic rant, "The self-image restrictions are supposed to prevent this exact instance. The mind can't handle suddenly waking up in a body that is too unfamiliar and so it simply refuses to do so. That's why we can't really target a specific person, only a specific time and narrow place, so the transfer engine can send the consciousness wherever it needs to go."

May stood stretching and Devil just kept leaning against the wall watching the amusing physical consequences of Captain's animated tirade, but then something else caught his attention.

"And believe me, I know what happens when a mind goes somewhere it shouldn't. In the early days of the Department, I _saw_ it. We still have agents on the coma ward waiting for their minds to come back."

"Well for what it's worth, Cap. The body isn't really all that different." May tried to console him, "It's comparable age and size. She looks to be a bit of a gadget person and you like gadgets."

"It's a WOMAN!" Captain yelled, "What about me is anything like a woman!?"

"Uh. . . Captain. . . . "

"What is it, Devil?"

"You have an Adam's apple."

"What?" Captain turned to the wall mirror and looked closely at his borrowed body for the first time. An understanding both comforting and disturbing washed over him. "Oh"

"Well that does make it more interesting." May smiled.

Breathing an exasperated sigh, Captain pulled himself together, "We need to focus on the mission. There is a Time Terrorist here to tamper with the upcoming US Presidential election. We have to stop them."

"Why? What difference will one election make? Most presidents are just redundant figureheads for an unchanged bureaucratic political machine anyway." May shrugged and flopped on the bed.

"It won't really matter in the next four years, May. These things are like a grain of sand that shifts when it shouldn't and starts an avalanche way later down the line."

"An avalanche is made of snow, Cap."

"I know that. The point I'm making is that we aren't saving the immediate future, we are protecting the democratic republic process a hundred years from now. The wrong influence in the right place today will make the United States a communist people farm by our time. Which could mean the Department of Historical Security never gets started in the first place."

"Which could actually be the terrorist's true goal." Devil added.

"Too right." Captain agreed.

All were silent a moment, letting the weight of their job settle in. It wasn't often that they discussed the full ramifications of what they did. For one thing it was way too confusing. And for another, it often raised a lot of moral questions that none of them really wanted to admit they didn't like the answer to. May broke the silence with her usual cheerfulness.

"Well, I guess we better get ready now. Will you need help, cap?" She asked kneeling down to his bag.

"With what?"

She stood back up holding a very large brassier with a big smile. Devil turned away laughing. Captain swayed with a sudden wave of nausea.

"Can I just go back to sleep and wake up back in my own body?"

_AN Please leave a review._


End file.
